


What's for Supper?

by ElegantN7



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eating, F/M, Food, Oh God Yes, Personal Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantN7/pseuds/ElegantN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honnah Trevelyan gets her supper and invite Cullen over to her cabin to eat... What Cullen wasn't expecting was her lack of manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for Supper?

**Author's Note:**

> (In headcanon My Inquisitor is a sloppy eating, don't give a shit, sarcastic prankster...) soooooo yeah this idea popped into my head that what if my Inquisitor was just like Alistair and Sera: CONSTANTLY EATING!!! Mwahahaah! >:)

The sun was beginning to set as the supper bell rang through Haven. Honnah looked up at Sera from their game of Wicked Grace, both smiling at each other as the bells chimed.  
"Honni, let's get some food!" Sera laughed, pushing up from the table; leaving Honnah with a large smile across her face. Honni was the name Sera had given her, dubbed it hers, no one else could could call her by that name for she didn't like calling Honnah by her name or Herald. Sera had quickly become good friends with Honnah, nearly inseparable, like sisters. 

Both women smiling as they ran to the cook's set up by the soldiers barracks. Throwing snowballs as they went. They grabbed their tin plates, giggling as they waited in line for their food. 

"Herald?" A voice that almost made her shiver visibly. Both Sera and Honnah turned to see Cullen who was also waiting in line for food, this being the first time they ever saw him waiting for food. He must have been really hungry, normally the cooks or messengers would bring him food. 

"Commander," Honnah greeted him with a small bow of her head which he returned before he gave her that wicked smile that made her knees weak. 

A cook coughed purposely trying to get Honnah's attention. Snapping to attention, her cheeks flashed pink, stumbling towards the cook with her plate in hand. Cullen smiled lightly, seeing her blush. Sera made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat, rolling her eyes as she lifted her plate so the cook for fill it with food.

Pieces of beef, carrots and elfroot with a few other herbs filled Honnah's nostrils. She sucked in a breath as much as she could, smelling the food with a grin across her face. Honnah looked over at Cullen who was beginning to retreat to his tent with his food. 

"Cullen! Would you like company for dinner tonight?" Cullen stopped in his tracks, his neck seeping red, he waited a few moments before turning around. He didn't want to be rude to the Herald. 

"Of course." He replied, following Honnah, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Alright, I'll let you be alone!" Sera laughed, waving behind her as she walked away toward the tavern. Varric passed to get food himself, he didn't even try to hide his smile from Honnah. Luckily, Cullen's back was to him. Seeing Honnah make a face behind him, Cullen turned to see who it was. Before he fully turned, Honnah grabbed his hand, pulling him inside her cabin. 

This wasn't the first time he had been inside her cabin but it was the first time where she was conscious. The fireplace crackled, as Honnah used her magic to ignite the log she placed. Seeing Cullen fidget uneasily, Honnah turned from the fire, getting two stools from the corner of the room, setting them in front of the fire. She motioned Cullen to sit. He shimmied over to the stool, unbuckling his sword, setting it against the fireplace.

"This cabin is nice," he said, attempting to break the ice. He caught a glimpse of her smile as she moved, bringing her plate again to her nose sniffing it. 

"Why do you do that?" He blurted out, feeling her eyes on him as he shoved his fork into the meat on his plate. 

Honnah smiled, seeing how nervous he was. She grew fond of watching him squirm. 

"I do it because the Ostwick Circle cooks served the shitiest food you could possibly imagine. I love the Inquisition cooks because not only does their food smell amazing, it is amazing." Cullen couldn't help but stifle a vocal laugh, he didn't even try to hide with when she dug into her food without restraint. Quietly, he began to eat his food for he kept watching the Herald shovel carrots and beef chunks into her mouth with great amusement. She sure didn't have the manners for a noble, but that probably wouldn't be a good topic to bring up. Honnah began to lick her plate, finishing her food in near seconds. Cullen's mouth fell open, completely stunned that a beautiful woman such as her would act this way in front of company. His mouth still ajar, staring at Honnah, his fork with food still on it halfway to his mouth did Honnah finally look at him. Laughter bubbled from her making Cullen turn tomato red. He attempted to turn his face away from her to hide his blush without success. 

"Ever since the mark, my appetite increased hundred fold!" She laughed, slapping her knee. Honnah got up from her stool, her plate in one hand made her way to the door. The door was halfway open when she turned back to him with a wide grin across her face. 

"You better be here when I return. I'm still hungry, hopefully I can get some more supper. Or I'll have to raid the larder!" Cullen looked over to her, smiled lightly and nodded. Honnah returned with a bright smile of her own before shutting the door behind her. 

Cullen didn't know whether to be disgusted or interested by her mannerisms. But, her lack of noble attitude was someone refreshing. Still, he couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
